


Lava Lamp

by NicoMinecraftMan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer, Sweet Talk, They are in a bed together, dreamnotfound, early morning, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoMinecraftMan/pseuds/NicoMinecraftMan
Summary: On a lazy summer day, where heat and sleep are one in the same, it is impossible to ignore the call to sleep, especially with a loved one lying next to you. In the early morning haze, the usual filter preventing loving words from slipping past your lips hardly exists. This is very true for George.When I see those eyes that's where I want to live. if those lips kiss me oh how I'd want to die. My love song now is when you tell me "I love you". I want to see that smile in my bed when the sun rises- Amor de Siempre, Cucotitle based on Lava Lamp by cuco, but the story is based on Amor de Siempre
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Lava Lamp

Dream woke up in a lazy haze, the warm rays of sun hitting his face as the early morning gave its loving tendrils of heat to him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the body next to him, a smaller brown-haired boy lying under the same covers he was, defenseless and small but loveable and strong at the same time. Dream smiled looking at George, placing a hand around his waist, moving closer to him to feel his body pressed against his, feeling the heat exchange between the two of them.

The room they were in was a rather cheap motel, the wallpaper lined with palm trees and the sound of the faulty air conditioner providing a stagnant aesthetic that felt familiar and unique at the same time; parked in front of their room was an old van that looked like it was on its last limb save for the new tires which had already begun to wear. Despite the strange circumstances, Dream knew he would not want to be anywhere else in the world, lying next to not only his best friend, but his lover. The smell of the hotel linens and George’s shampoo were the only things Dream bothered to recognize other than the soft and delicate skin of his lover.

George, half asleep rolled to face Dream, Dream’s arm now wrapping completely around the boy’s thin figure.

“What time is it Clay?” George asked breathily, burying his head on dreams chest. Dream, red in the face and overwhelmingly hot, looked at the alarm clock across the room.

“8 am, a new record” Dream said, running his hand through George’s hair and putting his head on top of Georges. It was true, the pair had gotten into an awful habit of oversleeping their checkout time.

“Look at us,” George said warmly, moving a bit to fall comfortably into Dream’s embrace.

“look at us indeed” Dream responded, taking a lazy deep breath.

“God, I love you” George murmured, slowly surrendering to the lull of sleep once again. Dream had grown used to the early morning and late-night George, watching the brits filter slip away, allowing sweet nothings to escape his mouth with unmatched ease. This was the only reason Dream had come to enjoy the early mornings.

“I know you do” Dream responded; a soft smile spread across his face as he felt George's breath slow once again. Kissing his lover's head, Dream allowed the summer heat and rhythmic breathing of the sleepy boy beside him lull him back to sleep as well.

After all, missing a check out time would simply allow them to exist like this a moment longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Even though this is a one shot feel free to comment some criticisms so my writing can improve in future projects!


End file.
